


A Sky Full of Stars

by eikyuuyuki



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I mean it's really sad, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, Sad, Thorin and Thranduil was a couple (a happy one), beautifully sad in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Thranduil was lover in college. But the sudden event broke them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Song challenge from my friend. The song, which is the title too, is performed by Cold Play. This is a kind of prologue to my bigger plot. I'm sorry for this bitter fic. I've been working on fluff for a while and I just need to balance it.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters below belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I own nothing but the story.

It was raining outside. The rain was soft and gentle. He could feel it by looking at the drops rolling down on the window. But the sound of thunder came from far away suddenly made his heart heavy. He felt something was coming. A gathering storm which would brought only bad thing. It would sweep him away from the warmth of the room and the gentle touch of the man who was lying next to him now.

 

Thranduil knew this day would eventually come. It was unavoidable and he could do nothing to delay it. For a moment, he thought could it be a mistake? Could it be that Fate had made fun of him? He was born and raised in the dark and cruelty. This peace and pleasantness weren’t meant for him. He was not allowed to have it, yet, he couldn’t deny. He could not turn away from the innocent love Thorin offered. He could not push away those warm arms. What had he been thinking? Thranduil suddenly broke into an ironic smile. How could a person like him deserve this good man?

 

He looked at Thorin who was sleeping soundly and it wasn’t the first time he wondered what so special about this guy that had made him fall so hard and so deep in love?

 

The thunder roared again and Thorin stirred under the blanket. He blindly reached his arm to find Thranduil and the blond reached out for him.

 

 

“Go to sleep, Thrandy.” He grumbled.

 

 

Thranduil couldn’t help a smile. He touched the man cheek with the back of his hand. The cold touch made Thorin frowned and he opened his eyes. He pulled Thranduil down for a lazy kiss.

 

 

“You are cold. Lie down. I’ll warm you up.”

“Professor G needs me to help him today.” Thranduil said to which Thorin opened his eyes in surprise for a second before he remembered something then he added.

 

“Oh, right… remember it now… Poor professor needs help from his brilliant student, yeh?” There was a distinctive sarcastic tone in Thorin’s word which made Thranduil shook his head with a content smile. He leaned forward to give a light kiss on the man forehead.

 

“Stop being jealous, no matter how cute you look when you are, Thorin.”

 

 

Thorin only grumbled back. Thranduil then left their bed and went to the bathroom. When he came out, Thorin was already got out of the bed and was doing some stretching on the floor. Thranduil was about to open the wardrobe then his phone rang. The number made him frowned. He quickly grabbed it and went outside to a private corner of the corridor. He waited a moment before picking up the phone.

 

 

“Why don’t you come home? Your mission was completed, I believe.” A cold voice sounded from the other side.

 

Thranduil gripped the phone “I just need to clear something.” He said with shaken voice.

 

“That’s not your job. Go back now.” The cold voice continued with an order sounded like a threat.

 

“They will suspect if I leave immediately.” He stopped for a second to swallow down then continued “I’ll come home tomorrow.”

 

The other side went silent for a while then the voice spoke “Fine.” And it ended.

 

 

Thranduil stood there for a while. He closed his eyes, tried to suppress his feeling. Then he went back to his room and found Thorin was stepping out from the bathroom with water drops on his hair. He smiled to drive away the dark thought.

 

 

“You have class today?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, at 10. When will yours finish? We can have lunch.” Thorin put on the blue T-shirt.

 

“Sorry, Thorin. But I doubt Professor will need me over lunch.” He replied.

 

“I may have a word with that professor someday, about stealing others property.” Thorin gave Thranduil a quick glare then turned around to gather his book.

 

Thranduil walked towards Thorin and hugged him from behind. “Though it’s sweet, you don’t need to do that Thorin. You know I only fell for you.” Thranduil whispered and felt a heavy drop in his heart because it was so true that it would make everything he was going to do next ruin everything they had got. “I’ll meet you at the party tonight, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Thorin replied, pulling the blond to another long kiss before they left for their class.

 

 

 

Later that day, they met at the party. After a while, everybody began to gone wild so the couple decided to come out, far away from the mad crowd. Thorin hold Thranduil’s hand in his, walking towards the beach. It was way better to have your college near the beach than the forest. The night was dark as there was no moon tonight and the post lights along the beach weren’t enough to make anything clear.

 

Thorin and Thranduil found themselves a smooth, big rock to lean on and began kissing each other. The wind blew from the sea making them shiver. The sound of wave crashed on the rocks mingled with moan and content sound from the couple. After a few minutes, they broke away and lied down, looking at the sky full of stars.

 

 

“With the rain this morning and we have such a beautiful starry sky tonight.” Thorin commented, putting his arms behind his head.

 

“Yeah.” Thranduil replied.

 

They lied silent for a while then Thorin spoke first. “Your eyes are like them. The stars, I mean. Sparkle brightly.”

 

“Thorin Oakenshield. Who know you do speak about stars and beauty like that?” Thranduil pushed his body up and raised his voice in half teasing, half happy tone.

 

“You just need time to discover it, dear. You just need time to do it.” Thorin said then he leaned closer to capture Thranduil’s lips with his. Thranduil said softly into the kiss.

 

“Yeah, I just need time.”

 

 

If that night hadn’t been so dark, Thorin would have seen the sad look in Thranduil’s eyes. If he had been more sensitive, he would have doubt why Thranduil was so hurried and demanding that night. He crashed himself to Thorin, begging for more touch. He left Thorin exhausted that night so that the man could not wake up before Thranduil packed up his things and left.

 

The next morning Thorin woke up to find the place next to him cold. He didn’t doubt until later that day when he couldn’t reach Thranduil on his phone. He went searching for the blond and as he ran out of possible places at the end of the day, he reached for Professor G and heard that Thranduil had quit school. No one knew where he went to. And as Thorin phoned the number on Thranduil’s profile as well as searched for the address, the only thing he received was that the number’s owner wasn’t Thranduil or even related to the guy named Thranduil. He just vanished like he had never existed.

 

Thorin came back to their room to find it empty and cold. He dropped on the bed and held his face in his hands. He was angry and confused and hurt. He felt there was something breaking into pieces inside his chest. The hollow hole was expanding and the air in his lung was drawn out. He felt like fish in the nest. His eyes were blurred but then he saw a shirt stuck behind a pile of his clothes on the floor. Thranduil’s favorite shirt. He picked it up and pressed it to his nose in hope to find the last smell of the blond. He closed his eyes and the image of Thranduil kept slashing through until there was only dark left in his mind. The wound became a scar and memory was buried deep in his head. So deep that was not to remembered ever again.

 

 

 End.


End file.
